


Language

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Daddy Kink, I'm Sorry, It's almost 7 am and I haven't slept yet, M/M, Only a little drunk too, daddybek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This came from the idea of daddybek correcting Yuri for cussing and Yuri feeling bad





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so I wrote this in a solid 10 minutes . But I'm so proud of it right now in a solid hour I'll probably take it down but I'm so happy with it

"Language." was all Otabek had to say in his daddy voice and Yuri stopped complaining. Otabek hadn't even looked up from his book when he said it. "Sorry daddy." The blond pouted and sat down next to Otabek. "Are you mad?" He asked. The brunette looked up from the book "Of course not kitten. I know how you can be when you're angry." He placed the bookmark in the book before continuing on "It was just a reminder, kittens aren't supposed to use bad words like that."

"I'm sorry daddy." Yuri said again only feeling a little bad this time around. 

Otabek leaned over and kissed his forehead. "I told you it was alright, just try to think through what you're saying in the future."


End file.
